Looking In, Looking On
by Soshoni
Summary: Eddie was nice enough looking, for all that there wasn't anything particularly noticeable about him... Aya/Chloe, OC.


Comments: Warnings for implied violence and criminal activities. 1st Person POV from an original character's perspective.

_Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction, based off of characters created and owned by Takehito Koyasu. No profit is being made from this fanfiction, and there is no intent to infringe upon any copyrights or trademarks._

Eddie was nice enough looking, for all that there wasn't anything particularly noticeable about him. Brown hair, brown eyes and brown tweed all served to have him just kind of blend into the crowd. To pass him on the the street, you'd have thought he was nothing but an honest bloke. Had one of those open grins, and tipped his head for all the ladies. Quite polite. Well mannered, too.

He'd been working this side of the river for a few months, bringin' me bits and extras. Nothing too fancy, nothing that would have drawn any attention to him. Just little somethings. Figured him for a lifter - it's usually the younger ones that do that, but he was unassuming enough to still be pulling it off.

Really wish that I could say I had him pegged as undercover, but he really was that good. I'd still be thinking it was all coincidence if he and his hadn't had to get me involved. Even now, I'm not sure just who he is - some of what he and that partner of his got up to was a bit too unconventional for the police. I'm grateful to him, regardless. Gerald was a nasty git, that one, he was.

He'd already stopped by earlier that day, so it was a bit surprising to see him walk up right as I was making to 'close' my shop. I had him slip on in, and then I locked up behind him and showed him into the back to ask what was what. But then he goes and crosses over to the back door that I keep for my after hours clientele and throws the bolt on it.

Now, nice as he'd always been, I'm thinking that he's ready to move on out of the area and I'm about to get robbed. So much for honour amongst thieves, eh? I start to back up, looking for the tire iron that I keep around when he just sorta... crumpled to the ground. Nothing like seeing a man go down and noticing the blood on the back of his head to help clear matters like that right up.

I got him as comfy as I could, though I didn't want to risk moving him anywhere. Cleaned him up somewhat with a wet cloth, and found that my boy didn't actually have brown hair at all. It was still dirty with the blood and the residue from whatever dye he used, so I couldn't tell just what color it actually was. Put an ice pack on him and called it good.

Anyways, I'm sitting there, waiting for him to come around, when I felt something cold at the back of my neck. Too sharp and pointed to be a gun, and I'd have sworn there wasn't anyone close enough to be holding a knife to me. I was told to stand and move aside slowly. I still get chills remembering how flat and menacing that voice was. But yeah, the voice had me move away and wouldn't let me turn around.

There was more waiting: whoever it was for Eddie to wake up, and me for the proverbial axe to fall. Probably didn't take anywhere near as long as it felt like. I heard a groan, and then there was some shuffling about. It was a little chancy to do so, but I twisted just enough so I could see.

The other turned out to be a redhead all done up in some a leather trenchcoat. If it hadn't been for that voice, I'd have taken him for a woman, and almost did. That thing what I'd been threatened with was some kind of sword. Eddie was up on his knees, and Red was crouched down next to him, and they spoke for a few, keeping their voices low. Couldn't make out anything really, and I'm thinking it must have been in a foreign language because the few words I caught made no sense.

Eddie used the redhead to steady himself as he got to his feet. It was subtle what he did. Even watching them the way I was, I almost missed seeing him brush his lips across Red's on the way up.

And then they were both standing. Red still had his sword out, but he was holding it one handed and the other was resting with his fingers splayed out between Eddie's shoulder blades. Eddie smiled at me, and Red dipped his head, and they left me like that. I just let 'em go. Couldn't have gone up against that piece of metal, and it wasn't like there was anyone I could call out to my place.

It was all over the streets the next morning, what had been done before Eddie showed up at my shop. And you know, it was alright by me.

They drop by from time to time. They'll ask me things, and I'll tell them things. Because they're a bit too unconventional to be the police, and that Gerald was a nasty git. And because there's a part of me that's a bit sentimental what can't help but want to bask a bit in whatever it is that they have together.

~Fin

Author's Note: Originally written and posted to Livejournal in December 2007 for the 30_Kisses community. The prompt was #25 - Fence. I just couldn't resist using this interpretation of a fence instead of the white picket variety considering what kind of life the Weiss boys lead. ^^


End file.
